Talk:Brunei/@comment-110.138.236.163-20111205021214
27/10/11 09:08:08 -----------------------------------------Instant Type and Transmission-------------------------------------------------------------------- Notification (Transmission ) of Original sent to SWIFT (ACT) Network Delivery Status: Network Act Priority Delivery: Normal Message Input Reference: 2710 111207WISMATWWAXXX1291123246 -----------------------------------------Message Header-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SWIFT Input: MT199 Ready Willing and Able Sender: WISMATWWXX BANK WINTER UND CO.AKTIEGESELLSCHAFT VIENNA AT Receiver: BEIIIDJAXX LT : X BANK MANDIRI (PERSERO), PT. (HEAD OFFICE) JAKARTA ID INDONESIA SWIFT----------------------------------------------------- MESSAGE TEXT --------------------------------------------------------------- 27: Sequence of Total 1/1 20: TRANSACTION REFERENCE NUMBER OALO77763 12:Sub-Messege Type 199 79: Narrative ATTN: MR. Tjahyo Pamudji QUOTE AT REQUEST OF OUR CUSUSTOMER MR TJAHYO PAMUDJI, ADDRESS: MALNG, JAWA TIMUR,INDONESIA hereby confirm that upon receipt of your written instructions that we are READY,WILLING AND ABLE to transfer in CASH the amount of US $ 40,000,000.00 (Fourten Millions United State Dollars) in 2 (two) stages, each US $ 25,000,000.00 (Twenty Five Millions United State Dollars) to the account appointed by MR Tjahyo Pamudji. AS PER HIS WRITTEN INSTRUCTION TO US DATED 07/12/09, THIS TRANSACTION WILL BE BACK UP BY HIS IRREVOCABLE UNCONDITIONAL BANK GUARANTEE No : ELLJKT/SR/0268/09 issued by .I.M. BANQUE S.A., 16, RUE MERLE D’AUBIGNE, C.P. 6297 CH-1211 GENEVE., as per enclosed specimen for the amount of USD40,000,000.00 (FOUR TEN MILLION US DOLLARS) with validity 365 days and will be roll over until 5 (five) years. 46A: Documents Required 1.ORIGINAL COPY SCAN PASSPORT OF EACH PERSON IN THE JOINT VENTURE AGREEMENT. 2.LETTER OF AUTHORIZATION FOR AUTHETIFICATION. 3.COMPANY PROFILE. 4.FULL RECEIVING BANK ACCOUNT NUMBER (THE LATEST BALANCE ACCOUNT STATEMENT WITH MINIMUM 1(ONE) % FROM THE TOTAL MENTIONED AMOUNT). 5.BANK PROVISION AND ADMINISTRATION CHARGE : 0,25 % MUST BE SEND TO US ASAP via OUR REPRESENTATIVE PERSON in INDONESIA. 47A: Additional Condition 1.ALL DOCUMENTS HAVE TO ISSUE IN ENGLISH LANGUAGE. 2.ALL DOCUMENTS HAVE TO SEND TO US IN 30 (THIRDTY) INTERNATIONAL BANKING DAYS. 3.ALL DOCUMENTS HAVE TO SEND IN ONE LOT TO OUR ADDRESS AT: SINGERSTRSSE 10, A- 1010 VIENNA, AUSTRIA, VIA BANKS BOUNDED COURRIER. PERHIMPUNAN TKI EX EMPLOYEE BECHTEL KUWAIT PERIODE 1991 - 1993 AL AWDA PROJECT AND AL TAMEER PROJECT To. Manager WIkileask Brunei Dear Sir God Bless You, From Tjahyo Pamuji Malang Indonesia ,Please Help Me …… about health money or Bechtel Kuwait. I keep agreement employee Bechtel INC Job number 21206 in speak English in Arabic my ID Card 7295 foreman electrical, My bos dave huntrods and royhogg in working in Kuwait together with me man power from Indonesia ± 6000 people and registered already 580 people. We From Perhimpunan TKI Ex bechtel Inc Kuwait periode 1991 - 1993 al awda project and al tameer project to asking health money because Mr ban kimun speaking in the front nation of the world soon posible back stake holder Mr president United America Barak Husain Obama The time come to Indonesia and speaking in the front student University Indonesia Jakarta Health money please soon posible back to stake holder and television of the world online he is speaking. we ever send letter and biodata crew ex employee working in Kuwait via US ambassy Jakarta and another data please help me until to day and until now I'am not yet receive health money you and speaking to Mr ban kimun I Love Peace of the world I need your help me you speak to my president Republik Indonesia Iam give you scand paspor Id card I'am and my frend very hope this money until to day I’m not yet receive. I'm not have money I'm don't have job situation is life very difficull looking money please boss help me and my friend ex empluyee bechtel inc kuwait to much already dead please boss I'm depend your help my money this haq for my and my friend I'm waiting every body poor not have money please Bos I hope my money Im never receive health money from my president RI Thank you very much presiden RI Indonesia commite in finising same inthe wikileak news paper on metro tv Indonesia. Malang, 05 Desember 2011 best regards Tjahyopamudji FM 7295 Mobile : 081217568758 H Joko Waluyo FM 40447 Mobile : 085234601688 Daryanto FM 7296 Mobile : 085229899901 856-Contact address : JL. serayu III no 7A Kel Bunulrejo,Kec Blimbing indah, RT02/RW02, City from Malang, EAST JAVA INDONESIA Email : tjahyopamudji@yahoo.com Account Bank Mandiri Malang 144-00-1149345-6 MOBILE CONTACT : 081-615-222 and 082139022612